


[podfic] Something In Yours Eyes

by christinefromsherwood



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward ArtStudent!Steve, Barista!Bucky, Christmas, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Skinny!Steve, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: After ogling Bucky (and pining after him) for a couple of weeks Steve finally decides to go into the coffee shop and actually order something.





	[podfic] Something In Yours Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888606) by [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood). 



> I know this fic is sort of Christmass-y and now, at the end of April, that's a little bit out of season, but Sinatra is Steve/Bucky are obviously an all-year affair and with the new Avengers movie out, I've been thinking of one of my favourite OTPs again and so... this happened.   
> Enjoy!

cover art by christinefromsherwood

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/ghztao1f1w/something_in_your_eyes.mp3) | 00:14:45 | 13.48 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Links

Original Text:  |  [Something In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876)  
---|---  
Author:  |  [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood) (me)   
Reader:  |  [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood) (yep, still me) 


End file.
